ACTH stimulation testing is widely used to evaluate patients with suspected adrenal insufficiency. We hypothesize that the 4 hour ACTH stimulation test will be more sensitive and specific than the 1 hour ACTH test in diagosing adrenal insufficiency. In addition, we hypothesize that the 4 hour test will better differentiate primary from secondary adrenal insufficiency.